heroesofgaiafandomcom-20200216-history
Bugs
__TOC__ !colspan=9| General Bugs |- !Bug Name!!Description!!Risk!!OS!!Web Browsers!!Other Comments!!First Noted!!Version Solved!!Date Solved |- |Mini-map |The mini map has a miscalculation in y-axis compared between the worldmap locations and any green spot on the mini-map | ||Windows 7||Chrome||Miscalculation Type||Beta||Babel||Jan 21 2010 |- |Tower of Babel Prize Accumulation |Shows the correct prize accumulation until at the end of level 10 where the experience resets to 0 and shows no equipment | ||Windows 7||Chrome||Miscalculation Type||Beta||Ongoing||Ongoing |- |Button Update |This error occurs when the upgrade buttons do not update from the blue to grey when there is not enough resources even though hovering over the button shows the lack of resources |* ||Windows 7, XP ||Chrome, Firefox || ||Babel ||Ongoing ||Ongoing |- |Capitol Locations on Worldmap |When the complete worldmap is loaded, it shows the incorrect locations of Stevick(357:421), Brilheart(148:161), and Iserburg (268:47). |** ||Windows 7 ||Chrome, IE || ||Beta ||BF extra maintenance ||7th Feb. 2010 |- |Dismiss Hero: Incorrect Gender |When the hero is dismissed, the information system always refers the hero's gender as male | ||Windows 7 ||Chrome, IE || ||Beta ||Ongoing ||Ongoing |- |Entire Game Scroll Bar |The browser lagged and whited out for a few moments and when the game was ready again, there was a scroll bar on the right side |* ||Windows 7 ||Chrome || ||Beta ||Ongoing ||Ongoing |- |OS Compatibility |States: #Wrong account or password #Login failed20112 #Unable to connect. please try again later. |*** ||Ubuntu ||Firefox, Chrome ||Fix: Install Adobe Flash 10.1 Beta ||Beta ||Ongoing ||Ongoing |- |Skills Auto-Update |When new skills are upgraded, the skills that are already used by a hero are not updated. While re-equipping the hero will solve the problem, every hero and skill will need to be checked and every skill upgrade will need to be remembered. *Not actual a bug but an intended feature. Would be nice if heroes in the castle would autoupdate though. |* ||Windows 7||Chrome, IE, FF|| ||Beta||Ongoing||Ongoing |- |Battle Skills Effect |The skills used during battle affects everyone on your side even though it only should affect just long range or just melee. | |Windows 7, XP||Chrome, Firefox||Might just be graphics issue||Beta||Ongoing||Ongoing |- !colspan=9| Loading Bugs |- !Bug Name!!Description!!Risk!!OS!!Web Browsers!!Other Comments!!First Noted!!Version Solved!!Date Solved |- |Click Twice |Clicking on any object will load the loading bar, but does not load. |**||XP||Firefox||Clicking twice will force it to load||Beta||Ongoing||Ongoing |- |Drag Interruption |While a window was being dragged, something interrupted the drag in the background. Remains in semi-transparent status and nothing is clickable; needs a F5 |*||Windows 7, OSX 10.5||Chrome, Firefox, Safari | Going fullscreen and then back to regular and then clicking sometimes also fix the problem. In addition, you can press Tab or Shift + Tab on keyboard several times. You will see a highlighted button by a blue square moving and moving. Move the highlighted button to where you want to click then press space. Pressing space is the same as your mouse clicking |Beta||Ongoing||Ongoing |- |Infinity |Shows the bar loading to infinity |**||XP, OSX 10.4, Windows 7||IE, Opera, Firefox, Safari, Chrome|| ||Beta||Ongoing||Ongoing |- |Multiple Battle Ended |Shows the same Battle Reminder for the same hero even when all the battles have ended | ||Windows 7||Chrome|| ||Beta ||Ongoing||Ongoing |- |Button Language |Shows the buttons in wrong language for a few seconds (commonly Chinese) | ||XP, Windows 7||Chrome, Firefox |Appears to be fixed. When loading lags, "----" is displayed where there used to be Chinese characters. |Beta||Babel||Jan 21 2010 |- |Initizalization Bug |The graphics of an object does not load |**||XP, Windows 7||IE, Chrome |The bug only occurs everytime the game is loaded in a new web browser; F5 fixes the problem |Beta||Ongoing||Ongoing |- |Black Out/Tabs |It occurs after initizalization bug when re-entering the castle. When selecting the tabs, they disappear. |*||XP,Windows 7||IE, Chrome |The bug only occurs everytime the game is loaded in a new web browser; F5 fixes the problem |Beta||Ongoing||Ongoing |- !colspan=9| Task Bugs |- !Bug Name!!Description!!Risk!!OS!!Web Browsers!!Other Comments!!First Noted!!Version Solved!!Date Solved |- |Description or Calculation Error |On the Hero Tasks when asked to "Receive rich resource", the objective is to "Reward for attacking a 5> resource resource pile." The ">" is unknown to be a typo or attacking a 5 or greater resource. | ||Windows 7, XP||Chrome, Firefox |When attacking a lvl 6 resource when asked for a lvl 5 resource would not complete the Hero Task. |Beta: Babel expansion||Babel||Jan 19 2010 |- |Incorrect Reward |The reward description would state different items compared to the ones actually received from the system notice | ||Windows 7||Chrome|| ||Beta ||Ongoing||Ongoing |- |Units Disappear |Occurs when casualties are sustained and there aren't enough spaces in your castles interior to hold them, or randomly when kicked out of various world buildings. |***** ||Windows 7, XP ||Firefox |Also known to occur when fighting in arena and PvP battles. |Beta: Babel expansion||Ongoing||Ongoing |- |Resources Disappear |When transporting resources between castles, the resources end up not being allocated to the new destination. |*****||Windows XP||Firefox|| ||Beta: Babel||Unresolved||n/a |} Risk | ||no risk; ex. spelling errors |- |* ||annoying, but does not affect the gameplay or game data;limited to one system or browser |- |** ||annoying; requires user to manually fix the problem |- |*** ||currently unfixable; needs a version update |- |**** ||damaging; needs a version update |- |***** ||very damaging; affects all servers, browsers, game data, and gameplay. |} Gallery LoadingBugA.png|Infinity Loading Bug LanguageBug.png|Language Bug (This example has both Chinese and English; Player and Coordinates blacked out to protect user) Initizalization_Bug.png|Initizalization Bug ResourceButtonError.png|Button Update Blank_Out_Loading_Error.png|Blank Out Loading Error Three_Capitol_Worldmap_Bug.png|Three Capitols with incorrect locations on the complete worldmap Auto_Update_Skill_Bug.png|Does not automatically updates the heroes` skills Multiple_Battle_Ended.png|Shows the battle reminder for the same hero even when all the battles are over Drag_Interrupt.png|The drag interrupt can be caused by dragging the window until something interrupts in the background; therefore remains permentently in the semi-transparent status Long_Range_Skills_Effect_Melee_Bug.png|Skills Effect Bug: In this scene, it shows a long range only skill affecting a melee unit Miscalculation_Accumulation_Prizes_Tower_Of_Babel.png|Accumulation Prizes in the Tower Of Babel: Should show total experience earned and at least one piece of equipment Incorrect_Reward.png|Incorrect Reward System_Information_Dismiss_Gender.png|The System Information when dismissing a hero always refers the hero as a male Entire_Flash_Scroll_Bar_Bug.png|Entire game with scroll bar on the right Ubuntu_Error.png|Error given the Ubuntu OS is used when trying to login in Category:Game Mechanics